A Little Fall of Love
by Thatoneegirl
Summary: Amidst a time of hardship and revolution, a young girl finds herself caught up in a love she could have never imagined. (sorry summary sucks. Its better than it sounds) Rated K for now. Rating may go up due to later chapters. Read and Review please! Its my first story. Let me know what I can change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The summer moon shone bright on the streets of Paris as symbol if you may. The same old sun setting and a new moon rising. The old regime had fallen but with a new king in place not much of the wanted change had happened.  
The abc cafe had been sprawling with revolutionaries hoping to get a taste of a new free world. But what could they know right? They're bourgeois, a dying breed it seemed. But here they were foolish as ever. Everyone of them.  
Even then I still I go to those meetings. Not for the men(well maybe one of them), but for the hope that maybe one day I could get out of my sorry excuse for a home. I'm a fool too.  
"Eponine, are you alright? You look...upset."  
I mentally face palm myself for being so obvious about my thoughts. I'll remember to pay attention to that.  
"Huh?..oh yeah Marius I'm fine. Never been better. Just so moved by the strength in those words."  
"They are pretty stirring aren't they?"  
He turns to look at me full on. And I can clearly see those eyes. Those chocolate brown eyes. I can feel him shift under my gaze and i turn away. Or he does, I dont know. Oh stop staring Eponine! I'm sure you look like a lost puppy. Ugh, I can barely remember two words Enjolras has said this whole time. Pay attention, this affects you.  
"There's not much time before our barricades must rise. The people are beginning to grow restless..."  
Oh screw it. I can hardly pay attention. I guess I'm just as foolish as them, maybe more. I mean I'm the one fawning over a boy who could never love me. It's true I know Marius would never love me as I love him. Oh look! The meetings all most over.  
" The people of Paris need something to believe in. If not this revolution, then freedom, freedom and equality, and liberty! Vive la France!"  
I exit the cafe before anyone can question my thoughts on the matter. Not that I would have any tonight. Too much dreaming tonight. I walk the path back to the flat I my father let me have. , is the same every time I take it. Granted i still work for that treacherous rat. God! Dear god I wish for some change. And perhaps not just in the form of money.

The road back to my home seems longer than usual. sounds stupid I know. But it really does. Maybe I'm just to tired right now. Ugh stairs. My worst enemy,besides my father that is. Oh how i hate the old dog. I could have been something but no, I had to be his child. Why does my bed seem so far away? Is everything really so far out of my reach Well at least sleep isn't. Thank god for that.

I wake up to the sound of knocking on my door. Which quickly turns to banging. Whoever is at my sort seems wildly impatient. I stumble out of my bed(just a blanket and some pillows) still disoriented from my sleep. By the time I reach the door the banging has become even louder.  
"Marius! What the-"  
"Eponine I need you to do something for me. Please it's very important." His voice seems strained and he looks as though he's run from across town. But he came all this way to talk to me! Perhaps I was wrong...  
"I find someone for me. A girl. Eponine she's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen! I can hardly believe that I have lived so long without her."Or not. The way his eyes just lit up. Oh what I would give for him to talk about me like that.  
"Oh..yeah sure Marius. Anything."  
I try hard to hide my disappointment and show him a smile. But I'm almost certain it came out as a lopsided grimace.  
"Thank you, thank you! Thank you 'Ponine. I don't know what I'd do without you. I'll meet you in the square tomorrow around one. I heard who I believe is her father say they would be in there. Will you come? Then perhaps you could find her for me? I need to see her or I feel as though my soul may burst into pieces!" And with that he left. Leaving me to my feelings. Ugh if only he would see me. Truly see me. I need to clear my head. I need to get out of here.  
As I make my way down to the Cafe Musain a million thoughts rush through my head. All about Marius. I know what am I saying. If Marius, let alone any man, would have me after they figured out what I do for my father. I would take him and hold him to me forever. I mean plenty of men have had me. But if just one asked. I'd be his.  
I begin to think of more things in my life, but the voice of a very drunk Grantaire takes me out of thoughts.  
"Hey, 'Ponine! You gonna come in or stare at the doors all day? You've been out there for nearly 20 minutes!"  
It can't have been that long. I do tend to get side tracked though...  
"I'm coming, I'm coming jesus. Don't rush me Grantaire."

The cafe looks the same, a little emptier than usual, but the same. I notice a group of boys in the front of the cafe ogle their eyes over me as if I were a piece of meat. Ugh pathetic. Are all men like this. As I turn to make my way back towards Grantaire, I feel myself run into something. I hardly have time to think before I notice I'm no longer standing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
A pair of strong arms catch me before I can hit the cold unfeeling floor.  
"Enjolras! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there. I was just going back to see Grantaire and then you were there and now I'm rambling. I'm sorry..." I trail off nervously before I embarrass myself anymore. Enjolras' arms are still holding me though. Why is he still holding me. He must have noticed my eyes trailing his arms. Those strong arms. And his face! Stop it Eponine!  
"Oh..uhm sorry. Here. Try to be more careful perhaps, mademoiselle..."  
"Oh forgive me. Eponine. I'm Eponine. And of course your Enjolras. Everyone knows who you are." He smirks at this and I smile back.  
"Yes I suppose. You look familiar. You've come to our meetings before haven't you?"  
"Oh yes! Nearly every one." We begin to walk back towards the table Grantaire has reserved only to find him dead asleep in a pool of brandy.  
"Perhaps this table over here. That is if you would like to stay Eponine."  
This is the longest conversation I've held with him before. And for some reason I don't want it to end. Again I'm drawn to his face. One I've only seen from the back of the café. Never to so up close. His features are slightly less defined than Marius'. And I notice his hair is a medium dirty blonde with waves. And his eyes. Oh my goodness...gah! Eponine stop it! Your staring again!  
I cough nervously to clear my throat before answering  
"This ones fine. I mean any table is fine."  
"Alright then. Eponine, I see you down here on our meeting nights. But what could possibly bring you here to the café now?"  
"I suppose monsieur that I..well I needed to clear my head. And this seemed like a good place to go."  
"Really? The café? Hm, interesting. I guess I go to the library for that. It's a good place you know? To sit and think."  
"I don't exactly read monsieur". I can feel my face flush slightly at that. Most of the time it doesn't get to me. But right here. Right now. I feel embarrassed.  
The feeling that follows me home is like nothing I've ever felt before. Its like a warm buttery feeling. What am I saying! I love Marius! Well at least I think I do. He's the only boy who has ever said more than 5 words to me(besides Grantaire, but that doesn't count. He's drunk half the time). But now there's Enjolras and his kindness and eyes. Those beautiful green-blue eyes. Not brown like mine or Marius'. They're so deep. Like the ocean. I feel as though I could swim in them for hours.

**ENJOLRAS P.O.V.**  
"Hey Grantaire. Wake up. Time to go buddy." I wonder if he'll even wake up. I contemplate taking the stool out from under him. That might just complicate things though. He's drunk as hell now. Yelling usually works.  
"GRANTAIRE!"  
"Huh? What? I'm awake! I'm up! I'm ready! For what again?"  
"We're leaving. The café is closed. Come on." The struggle of picking this man up never gets easier.  
"I can carry myself. Out the door Enjolras. I'm not that drunk." With that I let go of my friend and drop him to the floor.  
"Yes I can see your doing just fine on your own. At least let me help you up".  
"Fine. Fine." We walk in silence for a bit, but all the while I can feel his eyes on me with a smirk.  
"What could possibly be so funny. If you would care to share Grantaire I would appreciate it."  
"I've never seen you offer to stay at a table with a girl before. Let Eponine. The urchin. Could it be that our fearless Enjolras has feelings for her?" He pokes at my shoulder and I roughly bat it away.  
"She only came to clear her head. I thought the least I could do was be polite." I sped my pace up only to find Grantaire right at my heel again.  
"Oh come on Enjolras. I know you. And I know that look you get when you are interested in someth-"  
"Enough that's just your wine talking. Eponine was there and we talked but it meant nothing. No one but Patria means anything to me." And with that I turned and left in the direction of my flat. I sounded convincing and I sure as hell had shut Grantaire up. Thank goodness. I don't know if i could take anymore of his incessant talking. He was wrong. That kindness and conversation were out of pity for that girl. It HAD meant nothing. Hadn't it? I mean sure I'd seen her at every meeting shed come too. Sure I'd heard her being talked about. But she's just another girl. Just like any other. I just wish I could convince myself of this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:EPONINE P.O.V  
I wake up to the sight of a mid-day sun shining down through my sliver of a window. Beautiful, the sun feels beautiful on my face. The warmth, hmmm. I remember everything from last night. I smile at the thought of someone being so kind to me. What am I saying? He probably just felt bad. A scowl creeps onto my face and I try to forget about it. I wonder what Marius is doing now. Marius! I was supposed to meet him down in the square today! Oh no! I jump out of bed(or rather up) in a rush, having completely forgotten that I was supposed to meet him. Where on earth are my clothes?

By the time i make it out to the street below my flat it's about 12:40. Just enough time to get to the square. Yes! I don't know if I've ever run so fast in my whole life. I take that back, there was the time Gavroc- my thought is cut short by a strong-arm pulling me into the alleyway.

"Well, well, well. Just where do you think your going in such a rush little lady?

"Leave me alone Montparnasse. I'm in a hurry." God I want to punch him.

"Hm? To your little bourgoueis boy right? What's his na-?"

"Leave Marius out of this."

"He doesn't love you 'Ponine, not like I do. Not like-" And with that i punch him square in the jaw, and turn off back o the road to Marius.

I finally reach my destination, hot and tired. Where the hell is Marius? I did not just run all this way for nothing.

"Eponine where the hell have you been?!" I open my mouth to respond only to find myself cut off.

"That doesn't matter now I suppose. Come the girl I told you about should be here soon." The fact that he doesn't even want to hear why I was a little late makes me want to walk away. All he cares about is this girl.

"Don't you want to know why I was la-"

"Eponine, look! She's here!" I turn my head in the direction he's looking to se- no it couldn't be. "Cosette?" Oh god, did I just say that out loud?

"So that's her name. Cosette. Almost as beautiful as she is." I can't make any sound. I just stand there and stare. How can it be? We grew up together in my parents inn. But she was taken by some man. What kind of cruel twist of fate is this? Is this the payback for those years that I tormented her?

"I- I'm sorry Marius. I can't do this." Before he can say another word I take off and run through the streets of the city.

Tears sting my eyes and the wind rushes through my hair. I run into a man but do nothing more tha a quick apology.

"Excuse me monsieur!" I don't even make a note of who it is. So many thoughts cloud my mind.

Its silly I know. I shouldn't be upset over a boy who was never mine to begin with. I. Will. Not. Cry. I can't handle it anymore. I just can't. I fall to the ground, without a care of what people who see will think.

ENJOLRAS P.O.V.

It's relatively late by the time I leave my flat. Around 1:00 maybe. It's a nice day for the season. Warm and breezy. If only I weren't so tired. I couldn't stop thinking of Eponine. And her nervous rambling. And her sm-

"Excuse me monsieur!" A girl rushes past me, nearly dropping causing me to drop my books. The interaction is short but even then its enough time for me to realize that its Eponine. I turn just in time to see her fall as tears rush down her face. She looks up to see me staring at her and the look on her face, in her eyes, is enough to break my heart. I can't help but walk over to her and kneel down. I don't even have time to say anything before she jumps into my arms and begins to cry on my vest.

"Shh, shhh. There, there now. " Its all I could think of. Here I was, the leader of a revolution with a girl crying in my arms. It's not like I have a lot of experience with these kinds of things.

"H-he d-d-didnt even c-care wh-y I was l-l-ate. Enjolras I'm so-sorry. I just can't t-take it."

"'Ponine, shh. You don't have to explain anything. Just take a moment to breath." She takes several deep breaths and I can feel her begin to calm down.

"There now isn't that better? Now, who didn't care?"

"Marius…all he cared about was that blonde little twig, Cosette." Ouch, I've never heard her talk like this.

"I'm sorry, that was harsh. She didn't deserve that. I was supposed to meet Marius in the square so I could help him with Cosette…but I just couldn't do it. It hurt too much." Of course, I should have known… so why do I feel disappointed? The next set of words and actions seem to be without of my control. As though I'm not in charge.

"Eponine, You need to let him go. He's not going to love you Eponine! Never! He never could. Not like-not like…"

"Not like what Ejolras?!" The anger and pain in her voice in her voice is unbearable. I run a hand through my hair absent-mindedly, ruffling my curls.

"Like me, Eponine!" And with that I feel my lips come crashing down on hers with a force that is uncontrollable. Just as quickly as it happened, I end it. Hers eyes wide staring into mine.

"I…I'm sorry Eponine. Please forgive me." I turn and leave before she can stop me.

"Enjolras! Wait, please?!" Those three words, though they aren't the ones I want to hear, hold so much pleading and confusion. I want to turn around and explain, but I don't even have an explanation. I always have an explanation. but with this girl, this extraordinary girl, who I've truly only spoken to twice, I just don't have anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: EPONINE'S P.O.V.

I can hardly believe what has just happened. It's probably the most exciting thing thats happened to me in a long time. I can't tell how I feel about it. I'm confused, but delighted. Angry, but depressed. I've completely forgotten aout the whole Marius ordeal. I don't even remember why I was so upset in the first place. Now all I can think about is Enjolras. And how daring he just was. And nervous. I don't think I've ever seen him so far out of his element. I hardly know what to do with myself right now. I'm still in the street, in the middle of a crawd. I feel like crying again. I know I can't though. Not after what just happened. It may not be the best idea, but I need to find Enjolras. I need to talk to him. That kiss, that short fierce kiss. It made mer feel so warm inside. Like the first time we met. And those words! No one as ever said them to me. At least not from what I can remember, not my mother, or father…and now. now here's Enjolras, with his crazy revolutionary ideas, and his…his love. I need to talk to him. I need to understand.

"Eponine!" I hear someone in the street call my name, I half hope it's him.

"Eponine, my dear, dear child, Where have you been?" Damn. Thenardier.

"I've been searching for you every where. I just wanted to let you know that I have job for you tonight." I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.

"Not tonight Thenardier. I'm busy" It comes out a bit more bitter than I intend it to, and I notice him flinch at the way I hiss his name.

"Oh, come now 'Poni-"

"Only my friends call me that. Not treacherous rats like you, who sell their daughters to strangers in the night!" I spy the last part out at him, not regretting a bit of it. My eyes are cold and hard as glare into his. I can see his guilt behind the blank stare. But just as quickly as I see it appear, it's gone. I want him to feel bad for what he's made me. I want him to feel the pain and anger I have felt.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm in search of someone." He laughs dryly at this and shakes his head.

"If its that bourgeois of yours I'd lay off. Why'd he ever want a whore like y-" I don't even let him finish that statement before I slap him on his cheek. I'm sure it'll leave a nice mark.

"Why you little bitch…you'll pay for this. I'll be sure of it."

"Good, I hope its the last thing you ever do." I could hardly care less what he does at this point. Oh bother, I didn't even realize how late it was. If I want to talk to Enjolras I'm going to have to do it before he finds some excuse to avoid me. If only the library weren't so far away.

ENJOLRAS P.O.V.

I'm in a daze. Everything seems so loud, so noisy. I really nee to get off the street. I round the corner to find the only place I've ever felt myself, the place I know I can always find a quiet place to think. The doors to the library seem strangely heavier than normal, then again, everything feels to be heavier now.

"Ahh, Salut monsieur Enjolras! And what can I help you with today?" The librarian. I always know I can count on him.

"Salut, monsieur. I was wondering, do you have any books on the english King Henery VIII?" Don't ask. I'm sure I know everything there is to know about that oaf but it was the first thing that came to mind.

"Of course we do! But I thought you of all people would know that. Oh well, please follow me this way." He leads me down a path of bookshelves that I've seen numerous times so I know damn well where books on Henry VIII are.

"Here you are Enjolras. Enjoy!"

"Merci, monsieur. I will. Henry VIII can serve as great role model for me." Not. The only thing I will learn from him is how to get as many wives as I would like.

Now finally some quiet. I look around for about ten minutes before finding an interesting(as interesting as Henry VIII can get) and begin to flip through it. There's no chairs around, and granted the bookshelves aren't the most comfortable things to sit against it"s al I've got. I slide to the ground and place my arms on my knees. _HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO FOOLISH ENJOLRAS?_ _Stop it. Your not helping. Enjolras._ Why did I say Henry VIII?

"Enjolras?" Shut up. I need to stop talking to myself. It's becoming to real.

"Enjolras?" I said shut up. "Enjolras, please answer me." I look up to see the one person who I really actually want to, but don't want to at the same time.

"…..E-eponine, ho-why are you here?" That damned librarian must have told her were I was.

"I needed to talk to you Enjolras….Do you mind if I sit?" No

"Well actually I'm kind of busy…and theres not much….fine." She kneels down and takes a similar position to mine across from me. We sit in slence for a few awkward moments before I break the ice.

"I'm sorry Eponine. I don't know what came over me today. You were crying and I felt bad. What happened was an accident. Lets just forget about it."

I tussle my hand through my hair and close my eyes. I know she is not just going to forget about it.

"I don't want to forget about it, I want to talk about it. Make sure we're on the same page." See? I told you. My eyes shoot open and I raise my voice a little more.

"What is there to talk about Eponine!? It was a mistake! Why can't you accept that!" That wasn't supposed to come out so harsh.

"…A mistake? You mean to tell me that I've been thinking nd fretting over a mistake all afternoon?! No! I won't take that!" Now she's really got me going. I don't know how much more of this I can handle.

"I've heard you talk Enjolras. I know what you sound like when you really mean something. I know you meant it I kno-"

"Why does it matter to you! What do you care? You've got your precious little Marius! Oh wait, that's right! he doesn't love you!" At this pout inout argument other library goers are beginning to stare. It doesn't matter. Let them stare.

"Oh please! You think I don't know that? You think I don't already know that he _never_ loved me. That he never could love me? That all he cares about is Cosette?" She's standing now and I can hear the resentment in her voice. I can see tears beginning to form in her eyes. And for the first time I notice how beautiful they are. A warm hazel. colour. Oh please don't cry. "You think I don't look at myself everyday and hate who I am? I hate the fact that I can't get Marius, let alone any man Enjolras." Her voice begins to falter and I can tell she's about to crack. Still I stay in my position in the floor. "You really think I'm that stupid? Then you are very much mistaken. All I've ever truly wanted was a good life. A sufficient amount of money, a home, and a man who would treat me with respect. Who would love me. Me." The tears start to run down her face, mixing with some dirt on the way down. "And now, now there's you. With you big ideas, and your looks, and passion. And you say you love me. After us having a full conversation maybe two times. And now you want me to forget about it? No. I will not. I will not let go of you. I will _not_ let go of the man I've fallen in love with!" I nearly choke on that last part. I'm sorry do my ears deceive me? Her love me? I must have heard right because I look up to find her eyes as wide as mine, with her hands up over her mouth.

* * *

**Author's Note:** AHHHH! So what do you think? DO you love it, do you hate it? I have to say this is one of the most fun things I have ever done in my whole life. #nerdlife. Anyway...I don't know if I'm allowed to do this kind of thing but if any of you have an instagram and love theatre and musicals. I just created one dedicated to them. You should follow me. If you do follow and tell me your from fan fiction, I'll follow back. Plleeeease. Also let me know how you think my story is going. I want to make sure its as good as I can get it. I would love any type of **constructive** criticism. Notice how i made constructive bold. Please no hate. Well thanks my lovely followers and reviewers! Should have a new chapter out soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6: **EPONINE P.O.V.**

I'm so glad I went to Enjolras. Everything is all worked out now. It's almost beautiful. If you know what I mean. I've never had a beautiful feeling. It's wonderful.

As we near the café I can feel Enjolras' hands begin to sweat and try to subtly pull away from mine. Is he embarrassed?

"Are you embarrassed to be seen with me Enjolras?" I just want the truth. But I know it will hurt. No matter how many times I hear it, even though it's what I want, it never gets any better.

"No, no…Its not that. It's just well…I just don't know if we should make this…relationship, if you will, public yet. If it were up to me I'd hold you every minute. But with the friends of the abc, I have to be strong. A role model, a leader. So don't ever think that I' embarrassed of you." See beautiful.

"Oh, yes of course. That makes complete sense. Would it make you feel better if we came in at separate times?" I wiggle my hand out from his, give him a quick kiss on the cheek and enter the café. Good crowd tonight.

Dammit, Marius is here. Would it look strange if I walk back out? Yes. Pull yourself together Eponine.

I haven't seen him since the ordeal in the square. I wonder how that turned out? I try to avoid him by venturing over to where a couple of bourgeois I know are, but I'm not quick enough.

"Eponine!" Damn.

I walk over to where Marius is sitting, and take a seat across from him.

"Marius, how…nice to see you." I manage to pull off a smile somehow.

"I just wanted to see how you were. You seemed so upset this morning. I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you to do that. Well, how are you?" Why do you care?

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I was…just worked up over a fight with Thenardier. Nothing to worry about." He looks…disappointed almost.

"Well anyway, did you find Cosette?"

"I did actually. Thanks to you."

"Me? What could I have possibly done? I just ran away." Now a I want a bloody explantation.

"Well when you ran off crying, Cosette turned and didn't notice me walking…and love. Well, I literally fell into it." He places his hand on mine and smiles at me. And all the feelings that i pushed away and forget about today come rushing back. Dammit1 Dammit, dammit, dammit! How could I have been so stupid? By not helping Marius, I helped him! Ugh what am I saying? I have Enjolras. Someone who really cares for me. Why am I so stupid to just let that go. I notice at this point Enjoras has entered the café and has his eyes locked on me. He could at least try to be subtle about it.

I pull my hand away slowly from underneath Marius' so he won't suspect anything, and turn to the area where Enjolras usually gives his speeches. He's still watching me from his standpoint by the bar, so I walk over to him.

"God forbid you try to be a little less obvious Enjolras."

"Why? What did I do?" My goodness are you really that oblivious?

"Did you not realize you've stared at me since the moment you walked through the door?"

"…no. No, I suppose I didn't. Well never mind that. Do you think there are enough people to get started?" The café looks pretty full, so I have no idea about why he's even asking me.

"Do you really need to ask?"

"No. I just didn't want to stop talking to you. 'Ponine."

"My goodness. Just go before I make you." he walks over to his normal spot, takes his place on the table and begins.

"Gentlemen, France is beginning…"

**ENJOLRAS P.O.V.**

For some reason I feel as though this meeting has gone very well. The best actually. I'm not sure what it is, but I think I did better last night so I could impress Eponine. Foolish I know. But the way Marius put his hand on hers got to me. I know, I know. I shouldn't be jealous. Marius is my friend and besides, he has Cosette to worry about now. Well anyway, Eponine left before the meeting was over. She usually does, but thought it was because she had no reason to stay later. It doesn't matter, I'm seeing her again today. I told her to meet me by her apartment, but she said the docks would be better. I guess since she didn't work last night, she has to do it today. I know damn well what her "work" is and don't need to be visually reminded…on my way to the docks. She told me to come around one but I thought I'd come early and surprise her. Apparently women love it when you surprise them for no reason at all. I guess its something us men will never understand.

I'm not quite sure how I feel about the docks. I look so out-of-place with my law books and nice clothes, compared to these women who are barely clothed or are clothed scandalously, and the men in outrageous colors. I know exactly where to, as Eponine gave me full instructions on how to "survive the docks" as she put it. I stand outside an old, gutted warehouse and lean against the wall. Despite that I'm near a whore house, and could very well be killed out here and never seen again, I feel a strange sense of calm. With the waves crashing on the sand, the feeling that a stor-

"Can interest you in a game of cat and mouse sir?" A girl with a shawl over her face, who I am most positive is asking me if I want sex stands in front of me. I have absolutely no idea on how to respond.

"um..erm…uh no. Th-thank you though?"

"Oh, come on love. I'm sure one of my lovely ladies catches your eye. Hmm?"

She steps aside and gestures to a group girls no older than 20. It's sad to see what this country has caused these women to be forced to do. The girls all seem to be set in compromising positions that are supposed to look appealing to buyers. But to me it all looks like a jumbled mess of bad makeup and clashing colours.

I finally spot Eponine at the end. She has the least amount of makeup; a red torn petticoat, that comes barely above her knees; a white shirt, with a yellow corset which seems like it's tied a little too tightly; blue gloves hat have the fingers cut off; and her normal black boots. Something else I notice is that her face looks different. I didn't notice until now, but I see she has a large bruise on the right side of her face, her eye. I cringe at the thought of where she could have gotten it. One of her customers must have d-of course! I know what I can do! I pull the hat I wore lower so it covers my eyes, and pull up the coller of my coat so it covers the rest of my face.

"You know what? I'll take that one on the end, with the yellow corset."

"Eponine? Eh, she'll be four francs."

"Actually madame, I was wondering to buy her…so she's mine. Is that possible?" Its a long shot, but worth a try.

"Well now that all depends on how much your willing to pay for her…" Disgusting business.

"How much would she cost?"

"2,000" Excuse me.

"1,000" I'm sorry Eponine.

"1,500. And no less than that." I don't know how people do this. Its horrible.

"Deal."

"Alright then! Finally. That girl does good work, but she causes quite a bit of trouble. Well she's yours. Not much of a sacrifice on my part if you ask me."

By this point I think Eponine gets the idea that we're talking about her, and I see her slump down.

"Hey, Eponine! Come over here. This wonderful gentlemen has you now, do what he says, you know what to do girl."

"How long will you have me sir?" She sounds so scared, like she's afraid I'll beat her. It breaks my heart, but I can't break my cover." I try to make myself sound different by lowering my voice and adding some gruffness to it.

"Forever. Now come, you'll start immediately." This was not what I had intended on doing when I came by to see her this morning. But at least now I know I'll never have to worry about her "working" for anyone again.

I roughly grab her hand and drag her away from the docks. I know I can loosen my grip after we leave but I have a feeling someone is going to follow us.

We walk swiftly through the streets of the city and I don't stop to look back at her until we get to my flat.

"Well now that I'm yours monsieur I suppose you'll want me to start right away. Isn't that right?" She hisses the last part at me and walks over to my bed. She turns away from me as if she's waiting. I can tell she still hasn't caught her breath yet, as her breaths are short and quick like she's trying to get air. I suddenly remember how tight her corset looked and rush over to get a knife from my kitchen along with some ice fr her eye. I wont ask about it, because knowing her she'll tell me she fell or something.

The strings of the wretched thing slice easily over the knife. I hear her gasp, but whether it's from the fact that she's a little frightened or if it's because she can suddenly breath I can't tell.

"You know, you really shouldn't pull theses so tight. You'll suffocate." She whips around looking extremely shocked, reaches up and takes my hat off.

"Enjolras! W-what? Oh my goodness you gave me such a scare!" She jumps into my arms knocking us both to the ground.

"I know, I know. And I'm sorry. But I had to! Oh and this is for your eye."

"I was so worried that I would never be able to be with you, because some man had bought me! But then its you! Ugh! And thank you for getting that thing off me. They really are horrible. But what you do such a thing?" She takes the ice and gently places it one her bruise.

"Well you couldn't breath so I-"

"No, no, I meant what made you buy me." She whisper the last part like she's ashamed. I stand up and extend a hand so she can also.

"Oh, yes that. Well originally I had planned to go to the docks early so I could surprise you. But then that woman came over and offered me one of her girls. At first I said no, but then I saw you and I just couldn't help myself. I can't bear the thought of you having to go through that, so I bought you for myself." She looks so happy at first, but her expression quickly goes cold.

"How much did you pay?"

"What?" I didn't expect that.

"How much…How much did you pay for me?"

"Oh…um…ehrm…well …uh…not very much. A small price."

"Enjolras…" Her voice sounds threatening.

"1,500…."

"What!? Why would you do such a thing! I'm not worth that! I'm just a who-"

"The most incredible girl I have ever met. And you are worth every penny." She doesn't look convinced. I kiss her softly at first until she responds, then with growing passion.

"Well, I'll see to it you get your money's worth monsieur." We move onto the bed with her on top of me. Its a wonderful moment that I wish would neve-

"Enjolras! Open up! Its me Grantaire. Come one!" Dammit Grantaire. Really? I rush over to the door before he can break it down.

"What is it?"

"Enjolr- Oh hello Eponine." She gives him a smile and waves as she makes her way off the bed.

"Anyway, Enjolras. You have to come down to the café."

"What? Why? We aren't scheduled to have a meeting today."

"I know but please, its urgent. General Lamarque is dead."

"I'll be right there."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ohhhh. Whats gonna happen? So hey I' so glad so many people like the story. Please excuse any spelling errors. I lift have microsoft word on my laptop so I'm typing this all in my notepad. So I made this chapter a little longer, because I may not be able to post a new one this week. I know. Sad. ButI will not forget about it! I promise. Sooooo anyway, please continue to read and review. Im loving that my readers are doing that. And if you have any questions, comments, or suggestions feel free to message me them. Well thanks my lovelies!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I know I said I probably wouldn't be able to post, but I couldn't help it! I haaaaad to. Anywaaay, this chapter is kind of short, I know sorry. But I felt it was needed. I like it, I think it's pretty cute. I wish I had a guy who would do that for me. But las, I don't. Well anyway, it's mostly fluff. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: **EPONINE P.O.V.**

I can hear a bit of the conversation, but from the look on Enjolras' face I can't tell if it's a pleasant one or not. He rushes around the flat trying to find god knows what, and mumbles incomprehensible things. Once I realize that he's preparing to leave the flat, I rush around trying to find a coat of some kind. He must realize this, as he hands me one of his. It smells like him. That warm vanilla mixed with pine or something.

"Is everything alright Enjolras? You seem flustered." To say the least.

"I-I don't know 'Ponine. I've been waiting for this moment my whole life. The moment we finally get to stand up for what is right! But know that its come I don't know how to react." By this time we've left the flat and are on our way to th café.

"Enjolras, what are you talking about?"

"The barricades, the revolution, freedom. It's all here."

"Does that mean?"

"Yes. It means tomorrow we go to the barricades. Which means there will be fighting and bloodshed, Eponine." I don't have answer to that and I don't want to answer it so I keep walking in silence until we get to the cafe. Enjolras rushes in ahead of me, leaving me out in the night on my own. Its beginning to rain and I am wearing his coat so I don't stay out for long, only a few minutes.

When I walk in the café is full of students. Old and young. Too young; I see Gavroche and all his little "schoolmates". Enjolras is in his normal spot talking about liberty, and equality, and brotherhood, and people cheer every once in a while. But i just don't hear any of it. All I can think of is Enjolras, and Gavroche, and Marius, and everyone else lying dead on a barricade. I shake my head to rid the thought but it stays with me the whole time.

I'm tired and I don't know how long this meeting will be, since it's probably the last, but I know I can't go home. First of all, I don't really have one and second, I want to be here to support Enjolras.

I try to keep awake, but it's not long before my eyes close and I drift off, and succumb to my needs of sleep.

When I wake up I'm being carried up a set of stairs, now normally I would go all "I live in the slums of Paris on someone if I woke up in their arms", but I'm almost positive its Enjolras carrying me. We get up to the floor his flat is on and enter the room. He places me on his bed and begins to move things from the bed to the couch.

"Enyowas?" Was that even human? I'm so tired it just cam out as a gurgle.

"Eponine, go back to sleep. I'll take the couch." No, please don't.

'Enjolras, stayup he wif me tonit? Pease? I pomise nothig will happe, I'm fa too tird for tat. I jus wan to be cose to yo tonit befr you go tomrrw." Dear god I hope he understood that. He must have because he chuckles, and begins to replace everything on the bed.

"Alright Eponine, but let's get you out of those clothes." Even in the night I can see his face flush.

"I uh…what I meant was..well…ehrm..I-"

"Shhh, just hold me." Finally a thought that came out as I meant it. He lies down next to me, gets under the covers, and wraps his arms around me.

"I love you Eponine."

"I- I love you too 'Ras." Its all that comes out but I like the sound of it. A nice nickname.

He stares into my eyes and I his. Oh god how I'm going to miss those deep ocean eyes. I feel his hands gently run through my fingers and I close my eyes, smiling. The last thing I remember is him telling me he loves me over and over again with soft kisses on my head. Please come back...I need you to come back.

**ENJOLRAS P.O.V. **

She was so tired and peaceful looking, I didn't want to wake her. she's not that heavy , so carrying her was quite easy. When we arrived at my I realized that I only have one bed. Now in the situation I could have done one of two things; 1. I could have taken the bed for one last night of warmth and comfort; or 2. I could take the couch and allow her to sleep on the bed. And being the gentleman I am, I gave her the bed. I think it worked better that way too.

I mean she's so beautiful when she sleeps, so peaceful and content. God I'm falling in love with her even more. I want to stay here forever with her, in this bed but I know I can't I continue to run my fingers over her hair barely touching it, so not to wake her. If only she could know how lucky I am to have her. How could Marius not want to be with such and angel? How could he have been so blind? But in a way I'm glad that he didn't. If he had, I may not be holding such imperfect perfection write.

I hate that in the morning I have to leave her in the morning. Maybe forever..but I can't think like that. Tomorrow, I am no longer fighting for just France in general. I am fighting for love like mine and 'Ponine's. One that should be forbidden. A bourgeois and a peasant, a student and a thief, a whore and a revolutionary. But damn social boundaries! I love her, and that's all that matters.

With that in mind I put my free arm over her and fall asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Awww, isnt that sweet. I think guys nowadays should be more like !9 century barricade boys ;) Soooo, what'd you think? Its short I know. I just got home from an audition for Damn Yankees, Les Miserables, and Shrek; should know by monday if I got called back. Keep your fingers crossed. Well, I came home from it and felt inspired to finish this chapter. Like I said in the last chapter's note. I may not be able to post anything new, but I will continue writing, and try as hard as I can to update. Same as always read and review! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: EPONINE P.O.V.**

When I wake up Enjolras has already left. It pains me to know that he would leave without saying goodbye, but that may have been more painful than this. I lay back down onto his bed and think. About nothing in particular, but everything at the same time.

_CRACK_

The sound of gunfire shakes me from my daze. They must be starting….In the distance I can her voices rushing towards the flat.

"To the barricades!" That's Enjolras! I rush to the window just in time to see a group of maybe 30 of the boys, from the abc café, running down the streets with red banners in their fists. I miss Enjolras but at least I know that he's there. Goodness I wish I were a man so that I may fight by his side.

The thought lingers for a bit and suddenly an idea comes to mind. I can fight beside him! I rush to his trunk of clothing in the corner and take a few shirts, a pair of pants, a vest, and a fisherman's hat. I take two out of the three shirts I grabbed and rip them into pieces. Then after removing my clothing, I wrap my body tightly with the ripped shirts to better aid my disguise. I wouldn't want them finding me out. I put on the shirt, vest, and pants, last tucking my hair into the hat. I'm about to leave when I notice Enjolras' large cot that he let me borrow before. I'll wear it for good luck, for both of us. And with that in mind I rush out of the flat and into the streets of the city.

When I arrive at the barricade I can see how it has been crudely constructed out of furniture from the local buildings. And there standing as gorgeous as ever atop the barricades is my Enjolras. I try my best to hide a smile but I don't know how well it worked out. There are several barricade boys outside of it so it is easy for me to slip in unnoticed and start on a job like I've been there the whole time.

"He's back!" I hear what sounds to be like Grantaire calling from the top of the barricade.

"Listen my friends, I have done as I would and gone to the enemy camp. They suspect nothing. But keep this in mind, their numbers are greater than ours." Is that? No it can't be…

"Do not let this discourage you my friends! We will overcome."

"It may not be so easy Enjolras." Grantaire is always such a pessimist.

"Come now Grantaire…let us hear the rest of what our friend has to say."

"Yes, well..I have over heard that they do not plan to attack tonight, but instead starve us out and attack from the righ-"

"Liar!"

All eyes turn to the little voice of Gavroche who has accused this man.

"Enjolras, this man isn't who he says he is. His names Inspector Javert, and he is spying for the enemy." I knew I recognized him! Several of the boys jump at him, one of which is Enjolras, who the inspector punches in the face. I have to hold back a gasp and plant my feet. They are able to grab Javert and force him into the tavern.

"Shoot me now or later! It won't matter when your all lying dead on the streets!"

I can hardly believe what I'm hearing but all too glad at what I'm seeing. The poor inspector defenseless and tied against a post in the tavern. Serves him right.

Another man comes later in the day and is repaid for saving Enjolras' with taking Javert and disposing of him. I hope he knows what he's dealing with. After that, there is not much excitement and now it is night.

"Well my friends here is to all the good times, bad times, and women I can remember from my life." Grantaire lifts a bottle of brandy to the sky then gulps it down. You would think that in the middle of a revolution he would have some sense to not drink.

"If you have any women to remember Grantaire." Marius chuckles but his expression quickly grows sad as if he's remembering something.

"And why the long face my friend?"

"It's Cosette, Grantaire," The old man who arrived not too long ago perks his head at this. "She's leaving and I will never see her again. I have nothing to live for…I hope I die in this battle." He whispers the last part and I can feel his pain in the words he speaks.

"Dont' think like that Marius. There are plenty of things to live for besides women."

"No Enjolras…ugh. You wouldn't understand. You have never loved anyo- Oh, I'm sorry Enjolras. I have over stepped a boundary."

"Damn right you have! You know nothing of my life. And for your knowledge, I have loved someone and they have loved me also." I've never seen him so defensive about anything. And I know almost certainly that he is talking about me.

"Your mother doesn't count Enjolras." Shut up Grantaire.

"Shut up Grantaire. I don't mean my mother. But that is a story for another time. Get some rest, all of you. We need to be prepared for tomorrow." Goodnight my 'Ras.

**ENJOLRAS P.O.V.**

I didn't want to have to leave 'Ponine before she woke, but saying goodbye would have been even harder. But now in this moment…I wish I had. It's morning and the sun has begun to rise. I'm almost certain that the national guard ail be doing for us today. This is when the bloodbath will happen.

"Enjolras! They're coming! Hurry everyone to your post!" Wasn't I right?

"Do not be afraid! We will fight for freedom!" I know most of us will die today but I can't let that get to me. As the leader I must have the strength to ignore this.

"You at the barricades! Listen to me. Put down your guns and go free or face certain death!" The national guard is as sure as I am of myself.

"Let us die then! Let die for what is right! Others will rise to take our place and fight until we are free!" There is a moment of silence before the national guard gives the final order to shoot.

"Fire!"

The next moments are a blur. I begin shooting, aiming for the best men on the enemy lines. I get several before a bullet flies towards me knocking me from my post on the barricade. I tumble to the ground and lose my gun in the process. From the ground I can see everyone around me falling with blood spattering everywhere. For a moment I forget that I have been shot but the pain quickly comes back. I clutch my leg in an attempt to stop the pain, not that it will do much. From the corner of my eye I see Marius get shot in the shoulder.

"Marius!"

The man who saved me last night runs to his rescue, lifting him up on his shoulder and carrying him off into the alleyway. If only someone were here to do that for me, perhaps I could see Epon-

"Enjolras! Enjolras!," Its one of the younger boys. I can tell by his voice. His hat is covering his eyes so I can't identify him, but he quickly rips it off.

"E-eponine? What are you doing here?" I try to speak to her, but the pain is beginning to be unbearable. I should have known she would do something like this.

"I couldn't bear to not see you Enjolras. Oh my goodness! Your leg! Here we must go. Can you walk?" All around us bullets are flying and people are still falling dead on the street.

"I-I…yes. I think I can." I begin to try to stand but am unable to support my weight. "Apparently not. Eponine just leave me. I would rather die here than know you were injured or worse, killed."

"No! I'm to leaving you Enjolras! Come, if you can get up and walk a little I went out and stole a horse from the enemy this morning. We can ride it to safety. But we must go now." Her eyes are desperate and she is pleading me to come with her. I must be strong for her. Using her shoulder I am just able to push myself off the ground onto my good leg.

"Alright. Lets go." She leads me to an alley opposite the one the man took Marius to. I wonder where they went. I see the horse she was talking about. A large brilliant white steed. Thank god its close, I don't know how much longer I can hold myself up. Thankfully there is a stoop I am able to use to hoist myself up and over the horse. I've ridden them enough time to know how to get on. Once up I extend my had to Eponine and pull her up behind me. She wraps her arms around my waist as we speed away from the barricade and into the city. I turn around just in time to see the barricade fall and the national guardsmen climb over it, ending our revolution.

We ride for a good amount of time, how long exactly I'm not sure. But long enough to know that we are far enough from the barricade.

"Enjolras…come with me. We must go inside and take care of your leg before it gets infected. I know this area and the flats have long been abandoned. There will be a bed and things for us to use though." We get off the horse and I struggle to make my way inside the building and into the room. She settles me in on the bed and rushes around ringing bandages and medicinal alcohol from cabinets. It's almost as if she had these things set out here already. I don't know how much longer I can handle the pain of my leg. I've never been shot before and I hope to never be shot again. It has to be one of the most painful things.

"Enjolras I'm going to have to take these off to remove the bullet. Is that alright?" She's pointing to my pants. This was certainly not how I imagined the first she did so would go, but it's not like I have much of a choice.

"Uhruhm" I try to speak, but all that comes out is nonsense. She seems to understand though. Taking knife and cutting off the section of my pants from the upper thigh to the end. She then takes a pair of what looks like tweezers and looks to me for permission. I just nod my head yes this time. She has obviously done this before, as she tries to find the lest painful way of doing it.

Words can not explain the amount of pain I feel in the moments she is removing the bullet. I grip the pillows and clench my teeth in an effort to make it not so bad, but I can't.

"I got it out. Try to stay awake, I'm sorry I don't have anything for you to numb the pain." She looks to me sincerely, her forehead glistening with sweat. She's so beautiful, how did I ever manage to snatch her?

I see her take a shirt from a trunk of clothes and rip it into shred of clothing. She then takes each piece and tightly wraps it around my wound to stop the bleeding. The pain is horrendous, but not nearly as bad as before. When she finishes the last bandage she climbs into the bed, next to me and wraps her arms around me.

"Epo-Eponine….Thank you. I-I wou-would surely have died had you not come."

"I couldn't leave you Enjolras. How could I. Not after everything you've done. But this is a conversion for another time. You must rest now. You have lost a lot of blood. Sleep." She kisses me on the forehead and gets up.

Her remark reminds me of a conversation I had at the barricade…the last one I shared with many of my friends. Whose faces I will never see again. WHose deaths are my fault. Well, aren't they? I was the one who filled their heads with thoughts of fighting for freedom and living to see a different world. …..But in a way they did I suppose. They died fighting for an incredible cause, fighting for freedom. And they died in a world where they were able to stand for themselves. And although it was not the way we had all hoped for, I suppose in a way what I told them wasn't lies at all.

I finish my thoughts and stare at the ceiling. I only hope they will forgive me for not dying.

* * *

Authors Note: AHHHHH I WAS FINALLY ABLE TO UPDATE! You have no idea ow painful it was to not be able to update this story, but its ok. Because now I did. But oh no! It's almost over! I wont think about that now though. Buuuuut I thought I would share a bit about what happened in my week. So today I found out that I was called back for Damn Yankees! Yay! Still waiting on Les Miserables and Shrek but I'm keeping my fingers crossed. Also I found out that next month the youth company for my theatre is doing Into The Woods! Yaaaay! So many exciting things. Also this week I started writing a Next To Normal fanfic. Soooooo if you like Next To Normal come check it out. Its called the Invisible Children and its a Gabe/OC fic. Well that's all for today! Same as always please read and review! Thanks so much for all your love!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: EPONINE P.O.V.**

It's been three weeks since the fall of the barricade and Enjolras' is still upset about it. I don't know what I can do to get him out of these moods. For a little while things will be going great and then he'll think of something that reminds him of the barricade and he completely shuts down. It's not like he lost everyone that day, he still has Marius and most of all me. I will never leave him and we will be together everyday.

"Enjolras, please come down it's already 10:00. We need to be ready for Marius and Cosette's wedding."

After the revolution Enjolras decided it would be best to take the money and house is parents had so long been offering. They were not pleased to say the least when he said he would only take it if he could share it with a Thenardier. Apparently my family name is infamous with the bourgeois. The house isn't extremely large but its two stories and has quite a bit of space.

And as for Cosette, well speaking to her for the first time since we were chidden was difficult to say the least. But she is so forgiving and sweet and look, now I'm her maid of honor! I really don't know why I felt the need to treat her so poorly those long years ago. It was foolish.

"Enjolras, If you don't come down ready to go I will come up and get you ready myself!"

After a few seconds of no reply, I take the flight of stairs up to the room we share. And there is Enjolras, dressed and ready, sitting on the bed. He is facing away from me so I can't see his expression but I can feel the tension in the room. I walk around to where he is facing and kneel in front of him on the floor.

"Enjolras, please. Talk to me. I can't help you if you don't talk." I plead with my eyes, and my voice, and anything else I can use to get his attention. He is silent for a few seconds before responding.

"It's not so easy Eponine. I've lost everyone and everything I ever work-"

"That's not true 'Ras! You have Marius. And you know you have me. You know I will be here fr you everyday. You know I love you. Don't you?" I use my hand to lift his chin so he is looking me in the eyes. They look so lost and broken.

"Come back to me Enjolras. I didn't lose you that day, so please don't give up on me…"

I get a little closer to him so that our faces our extremely close. He feels dead in my hands. Like the life has been sucked out of him. Our eyes are linked in a sort of stare and I tilt my face and bring my lips to meet his. They are cold compared to mine and I can't get a react out of them. But soon he begins to warm up to my touch and responds to the kiss with so much passion.

"That is the Enjolras I remember and love. Better now?"

"Yes. Thank you Eponine. And I do know that you love me. I know I haven't been the man you need in these past weeks but please…" He trails off and shakes his head.

"I know 'Ras. But please, don't talk like that now. Today is a happy day! Our friends are getting married! Come we must go. We don't want to be late." I help him off the bed and grab the cane he still needs to support the leg that was shot.

We slowly make our way down the stairs and out of the house. The day is sunny and warm. A beautiful day for a wedding. Enjolras seems to have brightened at the sight of such a nice day. I can feel him relax as we enter the carriage and make our way to the wedding.

"It's beautiful today isn't it 'Ponine? I love the feel of the sun on my face. It makes me feel so…so alive." I smile at this, as he closes his eyes and rests his head against the window.

"Yes. Yes it is." The rest of the ride we remain silent until we get to the wedding, where a very nervous Cosette comes running towards us.

"Eponine! Eponine! Oh thank goodness you are here!" She grabs my hand and pulls me along. Just as Marius walk up to greet Enjolras and takes him in the opposite direction. We arrive in a small room where Cosette's dress is still on a mannequin. I remove it and place it on the floor for her to step into.

"Oh my goodness Eponine. I'm so excited and nervous. I love Marius but it's so nerve-wracking. I'm getting married today!" SHe so excited she can hardly stand still.

"Cosette, I'm happy for you really, but we won't be going anywhere if you can't keep still."

"Oh, right. Sorry" She giggles as I finish lacing up the back of her dress. I back away to inspect and I'm blown away. The dress fits her perfectly, and she looks amazing.

"Well, how do I look?"

"Cosette, you look amazing! Marius will be breathless. The other girls won't stand a chance once he sees you in that dress." She looks so happy and comes over to hug me tightly.

"Thank you 'Ponine!"

"Now come on! We ant have to bride late for her wedding!"

The wedding is beautiful. And from my standpoint next to Cosette at the altar I can see Marius and Enjolras. Marius looks so in love. His eyes are so full and he can't stop smiling. I think of a time when I wished he would have looked to me like that. I notice from my looking at Marius, that Enjolras has been staring at me this whole time. I look to him and mouth 'I love you' so he can read my lips. He returns the favor and we spend the rest of wedding watching the happy couple.

The reception party is just as beautiful. There are all sorts of flower arrangements and the colors are so bright. Pinks, and purples, and reds and blues. A lovely color palate. I can't seem to find Enjolras anywhere so I join a conversation of people whom I have met maybe once at a rehearsal dinner.

"Did you see the girl Enjolras came with?"

I can hear a conversation going on behind me. It's about me, I know. They can't my clothes though. I'm wearing a very nice dress. The nicest I've ever worn. A light teal color, one Enjolras picked for me saying, "It compliments your personality." What he meant by that I don't know but I do very much like the dress.

"Yes! A dreadful thing. One of the Thenardiers I heard."

"Really? I heard she was a whore! How scandalous is that? Such a stone honorable person like Enjolras, bringing a whore. And to a wedding of all places!" I'm beginning to lose my patience with these ladies. I've been talked about plenty, but never so I actually hear what people say.

"Well you can't put a girl like that in some new clothes and expect her to suddenly be someone else!"

"Yes! I heard that also. But did you hear that he's been with for some time now? I heard it was out of pity! Ha! Serves her right. Thinking she can come in here a-"

I push past the women and make for the door but trip on the hem of my skirt in front of everyone. Marius and Cosette have run off somewhere and I don't know where Enjolras is. So there is no one to defend me, and here I am. I'm not even angry anymore. Their words hurt so much. I've never been hurt by words until now, and I don't know why.

"Move! Move, out of my way. Excuse me!" Enjolras! I can hear him through the crowd of people. He pushes past the ladies who were talking about me and drops his cane to kneel next to me.

"Eponine. Are you alrigt? I knew I shouldn't have left you alone. I'm so sorry." His hands are on my shoulders rubbing them, in a comforting motion. He turns away from me and to the women talking about me.

"Thank you. I think you've done enough damage here." He turns back to me and stands, extending a hand to help me up, but I turn it down. I can rand up on my own.

The things those women said were painful. I may have been a whore but not for enjoyment. It was to feed myself. But the thing that hurt the most was the remark about Enjolras, him coming with me and being with me out of pity. I know it's not true, but I can't help but acknowledge it. I make for the corner of the room where the door is, but Enjolras is able to catch me and stops me just before I exit. Even in his condition, if he wants something he can get there to get it.

"Eponine wait! Please!" He grabs my hand and I stop to face him.

"I'm sorry I left you alone. But there was something I needed to do! I had to get something from a friend. I promise it will never happen aga-"

"Why do you love me Enjolras? I'm a nobody. I have nothing to offer I-"

"That's not true 'Ponine! You have everything to offer me. I don't need money or a dowry to make me happy. I need you!"

"You didn't answer my question 'Ras. Why do you love me? Is it out of pity or what?" He stares at me silently for a few seconds before cupping my cheek with his right hand.

"You can't ask why about love." He kisses me full on the lips with all the love in the world.

"I'm sorry I doubted you Enjolras. I should have known better."

"Don't let it get to you. Now come let's go have some fun." He pulls me out back onto the floor and I can't help but smile at how lucky I am to have him.

**ENJOLRAS P.O.V.**

I didn't want to leave Eponine on her own. But there was something I really needed to take care of. And she'll understand in time. I know she will, that's just how she is though. I know I have to be careful with her. She's had so much pain and never had what she deserves. But she doesn't have to look any further because I know I can give her exactly what she needs; money, a home, and love.

It's been two weeks since the wedding and Marius and Cosette aren't back yet from their honeymoon. They really are such wonderful people together. But I will admit I felt a pang of jealousy when I saw 'Ponine staring at Marius during the wedding. I can't help it! She used to love him, and look at him like she does me and for a moment I thought I would lose her. But when she looked to me I knew I was being foolish and I knew exactly what I had to do. The reason I let her alone at the reception was because I was getting a ring. An engagement ring to be exact. I'd seen one a few days before that was perfect for her but I didn't know if it was the right time. But I know now for sure that it is.

"Eponine I'm going out for a walk in the garden!" Not that I'll get very far, my bloody leg is still quite useless.

"Wait! I'll come with you!" I knew she would. She always does. Not that I don't want her to. On the contrary I most definitely do want her to. Especially today.

She meets me at the door and offer my arm to her which she takes and we begin walking.

"It's so nice today. Isn't it? The birds in the trees and the flowers in bloom. Its beautiful." We sit on a stone bench located near the front of the garden and she leans her head on my shoulder.

"Your beautiful…." I clear my throat before beginning nervously.

" 'Ponine, I know we haven't known each other very long. Only a few months. But in the time that I have shared with you, its been the best of my life," I stand up and face her.

"It's amazing how one person can change you so drastically. But before I met you all I could think about was my revolution…and that al that made sense. But then I got to know you and I saw what an incredible person you were and…..I love you." She laughs and smalls at me.

"I know that 'Ras. And I love you too." Good. So then why am I so nervous.

"Well that's good….bec-because I know that you are the one person I will ever love. That I ever want to love. I want to wake up every morning and see you there. I want to spend the rest of my life with you…will you marry me Eponine?" I'm so nervous my hands are shaking as I pull out the ring from my pocket. Her eyes grow wide and she puts her hands to her mouth in surprise. Nothing escapes her lips and it begins to worry me.

"Eponine. Say something please?"

"I-I. YES! Yes! Yes!" She jumps up from the bench laughing and into my arms knocking us both on to a grassy patch.

"Well, that's a relief. I was beginning to think you would say no and how awkward that situation would have turned out." I smile at her and peck her on the lips, placing the ring on her finger. A perfect fit. She rolls of me so we are laying side by side on the grass.

"Enjolras! It's beautiful. When did you-?"

"At the reception. When I left you alone I was getting it from a friend who works for the jeweler."

"Oh I love it! But you know I love you more." She smiles at me and ruffles her fingers through my curls as I take her hand in mine and stare up at the clouds.

I don't know if things could have turned out any better than they have. Right here, right now is perfect and I don't ever want to let this moment go. I love her so much, and I know she'll never understand how much I do. How much she means to me. But its ok because she knows I do and that's all that matters

* * *

**Author's Note: **AWWWW last chapter! NOOOO. But its ok cause there's an epilogue coming up. I will also be writing a series of one shots that are in the same universe as this story. Well that's all for today but as usual if you have any questions, comments, concerns, or just wanna chat feel free to message me. Reviews=Love so please please please read and review. Thank you so much!


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue: 10 years later**

The city is a bustle, young children run the streets and shopkeepers sell their goods. It's been a little while since I've been here. Not that I've had too many good memories in the square. In fact, I can't think of any. Every good memory I've ever had has been with Enjolras…and our child of course. She's beautiful. Brown hair like her mother, with curls like her father. Enjoline. That's what we named her, it's our names put together. Perhaps it was a foolish way to name a child, but we thought it fit perfectly. Enjoline. I like the ring it has.

She looks so nervous out here, clutching her father's hand. It's her first time out here. She's only 5 and is not accustomed to the world yet.

"Papa, please I'm scared." She looks the 'Ras pleading and he kneels down in front of her.

"I know sweetheart, but you will have to come out here at some point again. And next time you won't be so scared." This doesn't seem to soothe her at all.

"Think of it as an adventure Enjoline! An adventure that papa and I are jointing you on." She visibly calms herself at this and smiles a bit.

"Good, now run off and find something you like. I must talk to your mother for a moment." Enjolras kisses her off the forehead before she runs off.

"Don't go to far!"

"She'll be fine 'Ponine. She is her mothers daughter after all." He wraps his arm around my waist as we stare at the spot our little girl just left.

"I know. But still it worries me. This is not the safest place for a child. Trust me, I grew up in these parts." I place my head on his shoulder.

"But that was a long time ago, and things have changed. They are better now. Even if this was your home once the world is different now." Home. The word sticks with me. And I ponder it over for a few seconds.

"No, this was never my home. My home is with you. That's where mine is. It's where my heart is. And my heart is with you." He turns to kiss me and places his forehead against mine. Just then Enjoline runs up.

"Mama, Papa stop it! Please, not while I'm around…Look what I found!" She holds up a book to show us.

"A book! Just like her father." Enjolras just shakes his head and laughs picking her up and putting her on his shoulders.

"Yes. Now come along. Lets go home."

Yes. Time to go home. Home.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm done! I just got home from seeing Les Miserables for the third time and I was just inspired. My god that show is incredible. I don't know. Maybe it was Samantha Barks' singing, or Arron Tveit's, or the fact that he's really attractive. But something in me said "You have to write the epilogue tonight." Well I'm sad its over. I had so much fun writing this. I cant wait for my next one. It will most likely be my series of oneshots that are in the same universe as this, but who knows. Also if you like Next To Normal, come check out my fanfic The Invisible children. If you have an instagram follow my les mis account lifeof_aLesMisfan. Thank you so much for your support. Remember reviews=love=more stories. So please read and review.

With Love,

-Thatoneegirl


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone this isn't an update but I just wanted to let you know that I got called back for Eponine in the mainstage production of Les Miserables. Even if I don't get it this is insane. So I just wanted to let you know and thank you for all your support for my stories, it means so much! Anyway, should be having more stories out sooooooon! **

** With love,  
Thatoneegirl**


End file.
